So Much Promise
by briakenobi
Summary: A quiet night between friends told from Obi-Wan's POV.


Title: So Much Promise

Author: Bria Kenobi

Genre: General/Friendship

Pairing: Obi-Wan/OFC

Rating: T

Summary: One shot. A quiet evening between friends told from Obi-Wan's POV.

This is one of the stories I wrote for my original pairing, Obi-Wan and Bria. It is the first, and so far only, song fic I've done. I've had requests to do a sequel from Bria's POV, but that's something my muse and I are still hammering out, so it may be quite a ways away, if at all. The song is called "Good Night Sweet Girl" by Ghost of the Robot (who have unfortunately disbanded). Also, all of the info about the mission to Dorvalla can be found in Cloak of Deception by James Luceno.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked quickly down the hall, his Padawan braid bouncing high off his right shoulder. _I can't believe it's been two years since I've seen her_, he thought as he absently nodded his hello to a passing Master. His attention was on only one thing, and as he turned a sharp corner, he banged his shoulder hard into the wall. It didn't even faze him. He had received an invitation to dinner upon his and his Master's return from their latest mission, and he wasn't about to let anything keep him from arriving at his destination on time.

Are we done for now

Or is this for good

Will there be something in

Time with us, there should

A moment later, he stopped at a door to one of the many apartments housed in the Jedi Temple. This one in particular, however, was very special, at least to him. He took a second to run a hand through his shortly cropped, golden-red hair, and smoothed out his robes before pressing the call button. His heart then began to race as he heard soft footsteps approach the door on the other side.

_Why am I so nervous? It's only Bria…_.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened with a quiet hiss. He felt his throat tighten and his mouth drop open slightly as he stared at the woman on the other side of the door. His eyes trailed over her, taking in every detail. Her cute little bare feet, the baby blue pajama bottoms that rode low on her hips, the matching tank top that effectively showed off her strong arms and bare midriff. Finally, he moved his grey-blue eyes up to meet the soft, ice-blue ones of Briami Zein.

Only girl for me is you

There can be no other one

If I didn't have faith

I would come undone

He swallowed hard when their eyes locked, and he thought his heart would explode from his chest when she smiled at him, warm and kind. He was taken aback when she suddenly threw her arms about his neck in a fierce hug, but immediately felt himself being consumed by her as he returned her hug. For the briefest of moments, nothing existed for him but her.

So much promise in your eyes

Seems that I can only see

It always makes me wonder

If you save it all for me

He felt a sudden chill as she pulled away from him, but he managed to mask his shiver as he allowed her to pull him into the apartment. As he walked further into the main room, he noted, rather nervously, that it was empty aside from the two of them. "Where is your Master?" he asked as he watched her make her way toward the kitchen. His attention, however, was not on her answer. Instead, he found himself focusing on her hair, the way she walked, the sound of her voice. Anything but what she actually said.

Maybe you do

Maybe you don't

He plopped down, rather ungracefully, on the couch when she disappeared into the kitchen. He felt as if his entire body were on fire. _Calm yourself_, he thought as he laid his head back on the cushion and covered his face with his hands. _There is no passion, there is serenity._ He repeated this portion of the Code over and over in his mind, trying to force his body to relax.

Maybe you should

He roused up again when he heard her coming out of the kitchen, carrying far too much in her arms. He stood and watched with a grin as she set the food for dinner on the table. He laughed softly as she juggled plates and platters around, somehow managing to keep all from falling to the ground.

Probably won't

'Cause there will be

He caught himself blushing and turning his attention away when she looked back at him with a smile. He then moved to the table when she announced that dinner was ready and helped her into her seat before taking his on the opposite side of the table. He was quiet throughout most of dinner, choosing to listen to her stories of recent missions and friends she had made. He grew quieter still when she spoke of some of the guys she had met.

There will be other guys

Who will whisper in your ear

Say they'll take away your sadness

And your fear

For the first time that he could recall, he quite listening. A spark of anger flared inside him every time she spoke of this guy's kindness or that one's sense of humor. He tuned her out, trying to regain control of himself. _So what if she's made new friends_, he thought. _She's entitled_. But he couldn't ignore the tiny voice in the back of his mind, telling him that she should be his alone.

They may be kind and true

They may be good to you

But they'll never care for you

More than I do

He was pulled from his thoughts as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. He could tell she was bothered by something when she asked him what was wrong. Apparently, he had sat stock still while she had cleared the table, and didn't answer her when she had asked about watching a holovid. He apologized for not paying attention, and played it off as having a lot on his mind from his last mission. She smiled into his neck as she placed a soft kiss there, and he prayed she didn't feel his trembling as she pulled away.

I'll be always there

There to the end

I can't do much

But be your one, true friend

He walked with her, hand in hand, to the sofa, and pulled her close to his side for the movie. One that he never paid attention to. Her closeness kept him from concentrating. So much so, in fact, that his only clue that the vid was over was when she moved to turn it off. She took her seat next to him again when his comm. went off. When he heard his Master's voice on the other end, he moved to the other side of the room; he didn't want to be distracted by her in case his Master's message was important, which it was. They were to leave the next morning for Dorvalla.

To the end

To the end

Our lives to spend

With each other to the end

Of time

He looked over at Briami as he returned his comm. to his belt. He didn't need the Force to see the sadness in her eyes. He moved to her side again as he saw her tears fall quietly to the floor and pulled her into his arms. Her voice was muffled when she told him she didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave, either. They had been apart for so long, and he wasn't sure when he would be able to see her again. Knowing this, he didn't hesitate to say yes when she asked him to stay, at least until she fell asleep.

Still see the promise in your eyes

And still wonder if it's for me

But I know it's still there

Even when you sleep

Not wanting to prolong the inevitable, he used a tiny bit of Force manipulation to coax her into a deep sleep. He then carried her from the living room to her bedroom, and carefully laid her on her bed. He sat next to her after pulling her blankets over her, and simply stared. At that moment, he knew that he could handle being away from her for any length of time, as long as it meant that she was still in his life and waiting for him when he returned. He stood then, staring down at her one last time. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispered a quiet, "I love you," into her ear, then turned and left.

So I say, good night sweet girl


End file.
